You're The Only One For Me
by Amelia Kenya
Summary: Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper are living together, and they're going through the motions of doing their senior year over again, and then.. THE PLOT THICKENS! [Bella is a vampire.]
1. Chapter 1

_So, Bella was turned into a vampire. This is like, a few decades after her transformation. I hope you like it.  
**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own Twilight or these characters._

* * *

"Edward, do you remember my first day at Forks High?" I asked lazily, leaning against his shoulder, turning slightly to look at him. His eyes showed the surprise that he felt. I wasn't exactly the one to open up to my human memories from my… human days. He looked down at me with his eyes, searching for what I was trying to find out.

"Yes. It was a Monday… The whole town was waiting for your arrival." He smiled down at me and about to make for a kiss, but I wasn't going to get distracted now.

"Do you want to know what I was _thinking _that morning I was getting ready?" I asked, while looking out the window that evaded the entire back wall of the room—almost like his room back in Forks, Washington.

He tensed, I could tell. I didn't even have to look at him to know what he was feeling. He was still frustrated that he couldn't read my mind. But, what was I to do? I was, and still am I very private person.

"I was thinking that… I never fit in with anyone. Not even with my mother… who was my best friend." I turned to look at him, and he was staring at me with intensity.

"But then… I met you, and well… I was very good at connecting with you." I smiled as I said the last words and leaned closer to him.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you're my other half, my soul mate. You were the piece that was missing from my life at the beginning… but then, I finally had you, and I became a whole." I smiled a little at the memory of me finally realizing that I loved Edward.

He smiled back and leaned closer to me, and laughed.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, you're _my _other half, my soul mate. You were the piece that was missing from my life, ever since I was human." I smiled at his words, and leaned back against his shoulder.

"I guess we were made for each other," I whispered lowly, but he heard it.

"I guess we were," he agreed, just as low.

I smiled again, but bigger this time.

"Do you think this school year will be any different from any others?" I asked slowly, looking up at him. His eyebrows were raised, surprised by my question.

"Well, we're going to be married seniors, living in a house together, with our best friends," he replied slowly, his breathing slow.

I smiled when he said that.

"I am very glad we don't have to act like boyfriend/girlfriend freshman, don't you? It's really annoying… Especially when it takes the first 2 years for the school to get that we're together," my voice faltering at the memories of my past high school experiences with Edward.

Edward smiled down at me, and leaned towards me. "I don't know, you look very adorable when you're jealous," as he kissed the end of my cold, granite nose.

I smiled, and did the same.

"Well, the girls have to get it through their heads that you're mine and mine alone," my voice serious.

Edward looked at me, and laughed.

"The girls? The boys need to know that you belong to me. I can't stand their thoughts. I wish I could just…," his voice trailing off in a suggesting manor that could only mean violence.

I snuggled up closer to Edward, breathing in his scent. It still had the effect it did on me when I was human… but somehow more so.

"You don't have to worry about any of the boys at school, and you know that," I replied, getting comfortable on his shoulder.

"Well, you definitely do not have to worry about the girls at school. You're the only one I'll ever want," his voice soothingly.

I smiled into his arm sleeve, and I knew I didn't have to worry about anything coming in between us.

That was true, until Alice came running into the room, her excitement obvious.

"Bella, come on. We have to get ready for school."

* * *

_Bella and Edward are living with Jasper and Alice, and they're all going to go to High School as Seniors.  
So, I know Jasper wouldn't be in the same grade as Alice, but for this high school experince, they shall be.  
And ohh, the stuff about when Bella got changed will be in the next chapter.  
Hope you enjoyed it_


	2. Chapter 2

**So, hey, the second chapter. Okay, so I know the chapters are short, but they might get longer later on. I don't know... I'm kind of weird like that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one. I'll try and post another chapter as soon as I'm done writing it!  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or these characters. _Stephanie Meyer _does. Yay to her.

* * *

By the time Alice and I were "beautified" for school, it was time to leave. It was a downside to living for eternity. As much as I enjoyed it before, it wasn't fun. Having to learn all the stuff you learned when you were human, and oh, for some, when they were alive, was simply boring. The only class I liked was English, because I got to read the books I enjoy. And, even that class was annoying because we had to listen to the teachers reading very slowly. Ah yes, another downside to _even_ English class; Edward wasn't in my class.

Not that I didn't mind having Jasper in my class, I still would've liked to have Edward in it. But… I guess we couldn't have all our classes together. At least the student population gets that Alice and Jasper are happily married, and Edward and I are also. It's rather annoying when they try to ask one of us out.

"Bella, you ready to go?" asked Alice, patiently, but definitely not for the first time. She was kneeling in front of me, the reflection of myself from her mirror right behind her. She didn't look worried, but she didn't look confident either. She didn't, like everyone else, know what could happen with my… vampire talent.

I looked back at her and smiled.

"Yes, I'm okay. Just… thinking," I smiled again to reassure her that I was okay. She accepted this and smiled too.

"Your talent is okay Bella, when you want to be alone, but when we're with you, it's rather… frustrating. I mean, we can't even faze you out of it most of the time," Alice explained, and I laughed.

"I know what you mean. At least nobody's powers are immune to me when I'm in my 'slumber'," I laughed quietly. Alice nodded her head, but then jumped up.

"We have to go now… Or we're going to be late. At least we look great. I'm so glad you don't put up such a fuss anymore Bella, I do, I do." Alice was already dancing to the door, and holding it open for me. I laughed when I walked to the door.

"I decided I could get it done faster without a fuss," I laughed with her, smiling.

Ever since I became a vampire, of which, the first two years weren't exactly… pleasant, I let Alice give me makeovers without much complaints. I knew she'd win out in the end, and she _knew _I knew this, so we were even. I just didn't let her go to the extremes anymore, of which, she didn't feel quite the need to because I wasn't human, she still decided I needed blush to make up for my not-so-happening blush.

As we walked down the hallway together, I got the overpowering smell of something more. I looked over at Alice and she was grinning. Of course she knew what it was; she probably knew it would be there even before they decided it was happening.

"Surprise!" shouted the _entire _Cullen Clan, sitting on various couches, which Alice and I picked up on one of her much "needed" shopping expenditures. I gasped, surprised—but pleased.

"Bella, you look wonderful!" beamed Esme, from her spot next to Carlisle. He smiled fondly at me, and I smiled back. Next to him was Emmett, who jumped up once I looked at him.

"We missed you, you know. It isn't exactly home without you four around!" he smiled deeply, enveloping me in a big hug—something I could take. I laughed and hugged him back.

"I missed you Emmett! You too Rosalie," I replied, laughing, looking under Emmett's arm. She smiled from where she was sitting, but not making an effort to hug me. Ah well, some stuff didn't change _that _much. At least she didn't hate me, and accepted me into the family.

Edward was next to holding me after Emmett finally let go and went back to the couch to get next to Rosalie.

"Well… It's a new school year for you four, and we wanted to wish you good luck with that," smiled Esme from the couch. "And I also love what you did with the house, Alice," she continued, looking at her daughter, who was standing next to Jasper, smiling.

"I knew you'd like it! Although it doesn't have your touch with it, it's still okay," Alice gabbed, while holding Jaspers hand.

"And," interrupted Rosalie, giving Alice and Edward a look. "We'd like to invite you four to our wedding we'll be having in a couple weeks. We decided we wanted a fall wedding," she continued, looking at Emmett, who smiled back at her.

"It's going to be a small family affair, so please, don't invite any other dates." She smiled at her joke, and laughed.

The rest of us chuckled too, but then Alice went silent. She was having a vision. Before anyone could react, Edward laughed. I looked up at him, worried. _Why would he laugh at what Alice saw? _

"Alice just saw us arriving late to school… Actually, at lunchtime on the first day of school because we stayed home talking about the upcoming wedding, and I think we should change that vision. I don't want the teachers thinking just because we're married teenagers thinking we can't get out of 'bed' before lunchtime, don't you?" he laughed, looking down at me. I laughed, knowing what he meant, and so did everyone else.

"I think so too," replied Carlisle, who looked at Jasper, Alice, Edward and I. "We don't want to look like irresponsible parents, letting our adopted children getting married, and then moving in together alone, do you?" he asked, looking at Esme.

She smiled when answering, and laughed.

"No, we don't want that, now do we?" she replied, looking at all her children now, smiling.

"Of course not," I replied back, smiling right back at her, and then grabbing my backpack from the floor.  
"We should go. Being late on the first day would look oddly weird, now wouldn't it? Humans are usually excited the first day of school, with the whole summer over now," agreed Edward, who was right behind me.

Alice and Jasper grabbed their stuff and were already in the car before we were.

"I guess they're off to school!" we heard Emmett announce, laughing. I knew why he was happy. To the people in this town, he was done high school… finished, while we still had to go.

"And you and I are about to plan a wedding," replied to Rosalie, her voice bored.

Edward and I laughed from the backseat.

* * *

**So hey, I hope you enjoyed it.  
OMG, the first day of school for them. Eww, mine is coming up next week. Not cool! But hey, maybe Grade 11 will be fun. .  
Thanks for the people that reviewed! I liked em.**


	3. Chapter 3

_So hey, it's the THIRD chapter. Meh, it's a bit longer then before, but not exactly UBER long. . Nothing really happens, just some... foreshadowing a bit. I hope you catch it, haha. It's not very hard, though. x_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or these wonderful characters. I wish I did though. D; But hey, who doesn't wish that?**

* * *

"Ah yes, back to school again, for _another _year," Jasper said quietly while parking the car. The parking spot was at the back of the parking lot, but none of us really minded. The only thing we minded was to shove ourselves into the mandatory jacket for the weather that billowed around us. I definitely didn't need it, but I also didn't need the questions asked about why I wasn't wearing one.

"You look beautiful today," whispered Edward, as he held my hand, as we walked across the parking lot, making our way through the cars and trucks. I looked up at him, and smiled.

"Well, you look handsome today," I whispered back, happy that we were together.

I remembered when I was always comparing Edward and me to things, but now, it felt like we were equal. Yes, I wasn't as beautiful as Rosalie, but I definitely wasn't Bella Swan either. Not that I had a problem with how I used to look, I was just more… secure with the one I had now. Not that anything truly changed about me. My hair was still the same colour, but it was much more… luscious and able to do stuff "without so much trouble" for Alice, as she put it before. Yes, my eyes were no longer brown, but a bright topaz, which finally came after the red from my irises faded away, with the lack of human blood.

Not that I didn't kill a human. I did, much to the dismay of me. It was when I was a newborn, unable to control the thirst that overcame my body. Not even Emmett's favorite could crave the feeling that I had—it was too much. Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and I were hunting, in a remote area that they thought was remote… But as Edward once said, once we let our senses took over; our minds weren't exactly… there.

There was a man, camping alone, for a reason none of us could understand… but he was there, and I killed him. Of course, they all tried to stop me, but with my newborn vampire strengths, I got them off. It was already too late for the man, once they caught up with me. The only comfort I got out of it was that he was alone.

It took awhile for Edward and me to get over it, but… so much longer for Edward. He felt it was his fault, that I killed a human; something that wouldn't have happened if I stayed human. It took awhile for me to convince him that it wasn't his fault, and he finally accepted it wasn't _entirely _his fault after many days of arguing with him. That wasn't definitely one of my favorite memories.

I sighed as I looked around. Alice and Jasper were walking slowly to their homeroom, not holding hands, but definitely not far away from each other. Edward was by my side, holding onto my hand, looking worriedly at me.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked, moving himself in front of me. I had to raise my head to look up at him. Something that didn't change when I became a vampire was my height, something that I found sometimes bothersome.

"I'm okay, I'm just… remembering things," I finally let out slowly, looking into his eyes. Something flashed in his eyes when I said that…something that I didn't like.

"Edward, I'm not regretting the decision I made when I decided to become a vampire, nor am I remembering when I was human!" I said quickly, not wanting him to think that I regret becoming a vampire—which, I didn't. He looked at me closely, and gave me a hug.

"I know Bella, I'm just worried about you," he murmured quietly into my hair, my face against his chest. I was surprised when he said that. _Worried about me? Why?_

I pulled away, unwillingly, to look at him.

"Worried about me, but why?" I asked, curiously.

He looked at me before answering.

"Bella, Alice had a vision of you… regretting something. We don't know what, but she saw it. I assumed it was because you became a vampire…," his voice faded once he saw my face.

"You think I regret becoming a vampire?" I asked slowly, looking at him, waiting for a reaction. Nothing came.

"You think that I regret wanting to stay with my soul mate? You actually think that? How many times do I have to tell you, it isn't that?" my voice was rising, but not enough for anyone to truly hear what I was saying.

But, there was a pack of girls, who asked Edward out many times, who were close enough to see my face. Because, before I could finish the rant I had whenever Edward mentioned I was guilty, he moved to kiss my cheek.

"They think we're finally regretting the move to get married finally," he whispered fast and slow, acting like he was kissing me. I turned my head to look at them, and sure enough, they were walking away, talking amongst themselves, saying that I was probably wanting to not be with him anymore. I sighed.

"They just can't get that we're together, can't they?" I asked normally, once we resumed talking back to our homeroom. He smiled.

"They think that the spat and the look on your face were too much for me to handle," he replied quietly, looking back at me.

I looked back at him, and laughed.

"I guess they don't know you or me very well," I replied back, calmly, before breaking out into a smile.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and I started the school year like any other school year. How I first noticed the Cullen's back in good ol' Forks High.

We sat alone, in the corner, at the bigger tables, far away as we could from the humans. Of course, near the beginning, there was always the braver humans, wanting, and attempting to befriend us, but we didn't let that happen. The only difference between the first views of the Cullen's and now, was that there were 6 of us, and that we had a good time together most of the time. But, this year, there was only the 4 of us, and we knew it'd be near the same as the previous years—nothing was going to change that much.

It wasn't like my senior year in Forks, where I sat with Angela, Mike, and Ben. There were no humans at this school that we talked to. We were isolated students, but that is what we preferred. Of course, that didn't stop the braver students from trying to ask us out, oh no. There was always the Jessica Stanley's, and the Mike Newton's at every high school; nothing changed there—unfortunately.

At last, Edward and I reached our homeroom. It was one of the smaller classrooms, but we didn't really mind. We sat in the middle of the class, unaware of the people around us. Good thing too, because they looked even more then they usually did, after every summer. I guess because Edward and I got married this summer, we were going to make out like some of the "going steady" couples did, a lot of the time.

But, like Alice and Jasper, we refrained from kissing except on the check in public—all we did was hold hands most of the time, but usually under the table. It wasn't that bad though—I didn't like for the guys to imagine it was them in Edward's place, and I extremely disliked when the girls imagined them in my place. It was frustrating.

After the bell rang, the teacher was taking attendance, and I took notice to his new teacher etiquette. He was nervous, I could tell, and he was even more nervous at the fact there was two beautiful students in his class. How? He kept on looking at us and then looking away nervously and for Edwards smile whenever he did to that.

"Edward Cullen?" the teacher asked, taking me out of my thoughts. His name always did that.

"Here," replied Edward, his voice like velvet, compared to the girls voice before him. Her voice always cracked, whenever he was in her class, because she knew she'd be right before him. I sighed, and looked at him. He was raising his eyebrows, with a smile.

"Isabella Cullen?" the teacher asked, nervous this time. Why would he be nervous?

"It's Bella, and I'm here," I replied, taking my eyes off of Edward to look at the teacher. He blinked before he put an X to my name.

"Thank you," he fumbled, before moving next to the new name.

"He's confused at why we are holding hands," Edward whispered into my ear, answering my puzzled face. I sighed, and turned to look at him.

"Did he think we were brother and sister?" I laughed quietly at that fact.

Edward and I looked different from each other. From our hair, to our body types, but of course, there was the similarities that confused me even when I first the Cullen's; the way they were all exactly alike. The skin tones, and the features, straight and perfect.

As the class resumed, Edward and I silently listened and took notes. Even though Canadian History was something Edward and I both studied before, we still took the notes. Nothing like taking notes that we already took. As the class was coming to a closure, the door opened.

I was surprised. Who comes to this late on the first day? I looked over at Edward, and I already knew it was going to be something not that good. He was tensed, and was already looking at me.

* * *

_Hey, it's a CLIFFHANGER. Oh, who is going to be at the door? Is it going to be someone from their PAST, or is it going to be some random vampire? Ohh, I wonder who it shall be.  
Thanks for those who put my story on their watch list, and for the few that put me on their favorite author! I was surprised, but I liked it. x  
Anyways, I'm off. I'll update as soon as I can.  
OY. I'm sorry for the thing about Bella's power. She didn't get some cool thing like Alice, Jasper and Edward has. Her private mind was just like... more enhanced. She can just cut out what is going around her, and nothing can really get her out of it, well... except Edward.  
Sorry for it being confusing.  
_**Oh, they're taking Canadian History cause they're living in Canada for this fanfiction. I know more about the Canadian education system then the US or anywhere else.**


	4. Chapter 4

OH MY GOOSE! It's a chapter! Ha, so I hope you enjoy it. Defintely not long, but whatever. I don't mind, having short chapters... At least it's more then 100 words, you know? Ha ha. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer owns EVERYTHING, cause she's just so awesome. You know? Of course you do!

* * *

By the time I had even a chance for reacting to Edwards' tense moment, a young boy walked into the room. He didn't even look old enough to be in high school, let alone a grade 12 class. He had wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes—so dark they looked almost black. His skin was pale, but not any different from the many students around me. He was unaware of the looks he got when he walked into the classroom, with the secretary close behind him. Oh… That explains him coming in late.

I turned my head to look at Edward, and he was looking at me closely, surprised oh how I looked. Why? I looked back up at the student whose name I didn't know, the secretary and the teacher. They were stepping out of the classroom, closing the door behind him. I let out a breath of air that I was unaware of holding and looked back at Edward. I could hear the students chattering to each other, more then likely, talking about the new guy.

"Are you fine?" Edward asked urgently, looking at me with something in his eyes I couldn't identify. I was confused. Why would he ask me that?

Just before I could answer, Alice and Jasper were in the room, closing the door quickly behind them. The class turned to look at them, but they were unaware of the looks they received.

"Bella, we have to go now!" Alice said urgently, looking around the classroom—a class that only had 1 way to leave, except for the windows. Oh no.

She was already walking to the window, with the class looking at us, probably wondering what the hell was going on, and I was right with them.

"Alice… Why do we have to leave? And why aren't you in your class? There is still like 6 minutes left!" I demanded, not looking at anybody with her.

She looked back at me, this time strained. Her eyes were strained to keep from grabbing me and running away—I always saw that look in Edward's eyes, and I became nervous.

Before I could turn around to ask Edward, he grabbed my arm—urgently.

"Bella, we have to go, please don't have a scene. We need to get out of here right now," he explained so low only Alice, Jasper and I could hear him. I nodded right away, not questioning him. I could trust Edward.

I turned my head to see where Jasper was, and he was collecting Edward and my school stuff, too fast for a human to be doing, but only a couple students were looking at him—their eyes were on Alice's, and I turned to see why.

She had already opened the window and Edward was already moving me towards the window, looking frantically at the door, reading the thoughts of those from behind.

"Bella, come on!" Alice cried from outside, and I turned back to look at her. The window wasn't even a jump. I just had to climb over the ledge, and take a small jump—something that I would've been incapable of doing as a human. Without even thinking about it anyone, I had jumped. It wasn't a big fall, but it was a whoosh nonetheless.

As I turned to dust the nonexistent dust off my jeans, I turned to look back up. Edward was already on the ledge, about to slide down, when I could hear the door opening—with Jasper still having to get out.

What the hell?

"Bella, come on! We have to go," Alice instructed, making me look at her. She was nervous, and I couldn't tell why. What was wrong with them?

Before I could even question her, Edward was holding me in his arms, shielding me against the window, looked back at the window. The teacher, who I could hear perfectly, was having a lot of trouble handling the fact 2 of his students were missing, and in their place, a student he didn't know.

"What are you doing in my classroom?! And where is Isabella and Edward?!" sputtered the teacher, having trouble comprehending the fact that we were gone, and there was a movie star looking student in his class.

"Come on, Jasper can handle it," whispered Alice, looking at Edward, and started to move forward. Without even thinking, Edward was holding me in his arms, with the wind blowing against my face—not that it did anything. With all the products in my hair, it could probably handle a _tornado._

Before I had a chance to look up at Edward, we were already at the car. It wasn't a special car or anything, but it was Jasper's, so we weren't allowed to drive it—except for Alice.

"Get in the car Bella," commanded Alice, unlocking the doors, and looking at Edward.

Ugh, a in the mind conversation. I hated these, ever since I was human. I always felt left out of them.

Before I could even complain about the fact I was feeling left out, I decided to go into the car. Why complain when they were just going to force me to do something? As I settled in as best I could under these circumstances, Edward was sitting beside me, holding me close.

What the hell?

"Jasper will meet us at home. He's running," Alice stated, starting up the car, and moving fast from the parking spot. Something, I didn't entirely enjoy, even as a vampire.

Before I could complain, Edward was talking.

"Bella, did you smell the boy that was in the class?" he was looking at me urgently, and Alice was doing the same. They were making me nervous. Why would that matter?

I shook my head, answering their question.

"I didn't have the chance too. I was holding in my breath without even realizing it, and then… he left, and then you guys went all physco mania on me," I said, my voice turning kind… peeved.

Alice breathed a sigh of relief, and so did Edward.

What was wrong?

"Uh… Could you tell me why you did that? And why does it matter if I smelt him or not?!" I cried, looking at Edward, and then at Alice, before turning my glance back to Edward, who was staring at me.

"Bella… Alice had a vision when we were in first period, about the new student… and about you," he said it slowly—almost, painfully.

Whoah whoah whoah. Did he think I was going to go run away with that… 12 year old looking kid? I could feel my face turning angry, and Edward knew it too.

"No Bella, I didn't mean it like that!" he cried, holding my hands in his arm, looking at me in the eyes. They were honest—something that I could. I could tell how he was feeling through his eyes. Something that, I was glad I could do. Something that, well, made me feel even closer to him then anything.

I looked away for a moment, to look out the window. Alice was of course, driving way past the speed limit, but I wasn't that bothered by it. Ever since I became a vampire, I was able to handle the fast driving… Just something, I didn't like to do myself that often, unless needed. I turned my head back to Edward, and titled my head. He was still staring at me.

"What did you see then, exactly?" I asked, looking at him, wanting the honest truth.

He took a deep breath before answering, even though it wasn't needed and sighed.

"Bella… Alice saw you killing him."

I had to look at him even closely to see if he was joking, even though I knew he'd never joke about something so serious.

Before I could reply, Alice was pulling up into the driveway, slowly looking back at me.

"I'm so sorry Bella, for not seeing it sooner! But then that kid was changing his mind about what class to go in, and then...," she was nervous. She was worried I was going to be mad at her. But, I wasn't. I was glad she saw it.

I looked back at both of them before turning my attention back to Edward.

"Why did I want to kill him?" I asked slowly, terrified of the answer. I had become so good at controlling my thrist... I mean, I wasn't even effected by the people at my school, and then... they saw me kill that innocent boy! I was contemplating all the situations of my current situation before Jasper was at my window.

"Bella, calm down! It's okay, you're not going to hurt him," he let out quickly, probably feeling my emotions holding him down, like a wave.

I wasn't convinced, but Edward was already holding my hand, leading to our house, while talking to Alice. I wasn't even paying attention. I, Bella Cullen, was going to kill an innocent boy, when my thirst was under control.

The door opened without anyone, and then I realized Esme had opened it.

"Bella! What's wrong? Edward, Alice, what happened?" she asked, worried, taking me into a hug, of which, I couldn't even return.

Before I knew it, I was sitting on one of our couches, with Edward holding onto me, while Alice explained what happened to us at school. Even I didn't know exactly. I looked back at Edward, and his face was in a concerned face, looking at me.

"Edward, why was I going to kill that boy? Was it... because I... just wanted to do it for the fun?" I asked slowly, hurtful at even the idea of myself doing that. Before I could add something, Edward was already answering me.

"Bella, no! Not at all, it just... seems... his blood, was, calling for you, in the vision."

It hit me. The boy's blood was my singers, just like mine had been for Edward.

* * *

Ohh, I hope you enjoyed it! I mean, it's just such a wonderful chapter. Ha ha. Well, eww, school for me tomorrow. Gag me, why don't you? AND THEN, my best friend is sleeping over, and so, I don't think I'll be able to write tomorrow, but, I'll have a new chapter up hopefully by Thursday! I just have to write it. Yay!  
And some good news! ON Gaiaonline, this kickass site that you should ALL join, we had this virtual waterballoon fight, and my team won. DUREM FTW:

Thanks again for those who review, and such. I love reading them, and I like to get advice on how to improve and what you think of the story so far. Whoot. : D


End file.
